Rob en el dulce reino
by eltioRob95
Summary: El superadicto a los doritos y waifus Rob, visita la dimensión de la tierra de OOO, al enterarse del final del programa hora de aventura, en el dulce reino es la premiere del último episodio de la serie. pequeña parodia y homenaje a Hora de aventura, sus inicios, referencias. (comedia adsurda, muchas referencias y lenguaje maduro)


**_Este One-shot es de comedia Adsurda, contiene lenguaje maduro, ya que estás adverito disfruta del fic :)_**

 ** _mi pequeño homenaje a Hora de Aventura._**

* * *

 _Hola Finn?"_

 _"Oh , dulce princesa ¿Qué ocurre? Ahora me estoy cambiando para la premiere de nuestro último episodio en el dulce reino"_

 _"Si ya sé, y quiero estar relajada para cuando llegue ese momento"_

 _"O sea ¿quiere que me deshaga de él?"_

 _"Si por favor, ya no lo soporto más, va a volverme loca!"_

 _"Oh está bien, princesa, voy para allá"_

* * *

Finn cuelga el teléfono, observó a su compadre Jake.

-Ehehehe ¿qué ocurre Finn?-

-La dulce princesa pidió que me encargará de su huésped-

-Oh ya veo, yo se le advertí en primer lugar , que ese tipo no era fácil de tratar ehehehe-

-Si, bueno, iremos para allá-

Finalmente el día habia llegado, la premiere de la final de hora de Aventura, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, la dulce princesa sentía su paz interior , aquella que había anhelado sentir desde tuvo la enorme presión de gobernar en su reino, imponer el orden, entre otras cosas.

Desgraciadamente su sensación de tranquilidad no le duró mucho cuando sintió un bola de papel arrojada en su chicloso cabello.

-Éh Bonnybella! Se afanaron la guita con este evento, la verdad más p*jón no podía ser che jajajaja-

Decía un chico de cabello negro, camisa celeste, pantalón corto claro, con cara de boludo extremo, su nombre era Rob, el chico interdimensional al enterarse de que se acercaba el final de la serie de Hora de aventura, no se resistió las ganas de visitar de nuevo la dimensión de la tierra de OOO, era increíble lo mucho que había durado esa serie.

La dulce princesa no respondió y tomó una profunda respiración, ese humano creaportales llamado Rob realmente era alguien irrespetuoso, metiche e irritante, ni siquiera el rey helado era tan insoportable, sinceramente lo prefería más el cerca, por suerte Finn aparecería pronto para librarse de él, siguió manipulando con sus químicos y sustancias, como científica que era.

-Si, hacéte la boluda vos- decía Rob relajado en el sofá comiendo sus doritos, cómodamente cambió el canal con el control de Tv y pusó cartoon network.

-Eh, mirá están pasando tu serie, parece que es una pinche maratón de episodios-

En la Tv de dulce princesa, estaban pasando un episodio de la primera aparición de la reina vampiro Marceline abadeer.

-Uh mirá aquí sale tu pareja la vampira, che, tu beso con ella me pareció más forzado que el beso de la blonda Starcita y el Díaz, ni con rubí y zaphiro pasó esa madre-

(En la Tv)

Finn: Jake vi algo allá afuera, creo que debe ser el vampiro

Jake: Nah, solo fue un cuento que me inventé nada más para asustarte y funcionó jajajaja soy tremendo.

La ventana se abrió sorprendido al humano y el perro dando paso al despiadado viento de la tormenta, causando que Jake cayera al piso aterrado, Finn le sonrió.

-Solo era viento, jaja miedoso-

-No tenía miedo estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael Jackson AU AU AU AU!-

Finn llegó al dulce castillo de la princesa, estaban en la torre más alta, había llegado muy cansado y exhausto de subir por las extensas escaleras, cerca de la puerta se encontró a Jake.

-Malditas escaleras, Jake ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-

-Por el ascensor de por allá, Finn- señaló el perro.

-Eres un gran torpe ¿lo sabías?-

-ehehehe ehehehe-

Toc toc (la puerta)

-Uh, llegó la Pizza!¡PASÁ MARIO!-

Los que entraron por la puerta no eran los repartidores de pizza si no el famoso par de héroes de OOO, Finn y Jake quienes venían a escoltar al chico interdimensional, mientras este husmeaba por el sofá.

-P*ta madre no me encuentro las monedas, che desgraciada, no viste las monedas que me escondí por acá?-

La princesa no respondió y seguía concentrada en sus químicos. Rob vio a Finn y a Jake y los saludó.

-Eh Finn Jake! ¿Que hacen por acá capos?-

Rob notó que ambos tenían un moño negro y corbata puestas en sus vestimentas de siempre, era más que obvio que estaban vestidos de gala para la premiere del último episodio en el dulce estadio, todos los personajes de todos los shows de cartoon network estarían presente, no solamente el dulce reino entero.

-Vinimos para que vayamos juntos al dulce estadio Rob, no faltaran muchos minutos-

-Hasta estarán los viejos cartoons , Ed edd y Eddy entre los invitados del evento compadre- agregó Jake.

-Uuuuh esos batos marcaron muchísimo mi infancia

Finn se acercó unos pasos hacia la dulce princesa, se acomodó la garganta antes de hablar.

-Che Finn amigazo compadre, no perdás tu tiempo, le agarró sordera a la chiclosa, no escucha un carajo la desgraciada jajaja , mirá esto ….¡Ey dictadora disfrazada! por qué no te pelas ese cabello de masticar así me hago alto cosplay de tu muy berraco papá AJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿O sea hellou?-

-Dale Finn, decíle algo :D -

-No creo que deba-

-Dale , decile algo, no seas cagón-

-Emmm… está bien-

Finn se aclaró la garganta y se acordó de las veces en que la dulce princesa lo había rechazado.

-Eres una maldita desgraciada rame… :D-

La dulce princesa se volteó hacia Finn molesta, Finn se quedó de piedra y se rió como la chilindrina.

-AAAAYYYYYY como está princesa? Jejejeje-

Finn fulminó a Rob con la mirada.

-Che chiclosa, Me voy hacia el dulce estadio con mis compadres aquí , luego avisale a tus banana guardias que limpien deinfecten o quemen todo el baño , dejé un aroma tremendo que es para cortarse las preciadas, Chau-

Mientras que Finn se iba todo incomodo.

-Ya valió mi amistad con la princesa-

Finn, Jake y Rob subiendo al helicóptero, el piloto despegó y los llevó en dirección hacia el estadio, se podían ver muchos de los habitantes del dulce reino desde arriba, se veía a Tronquitos, su hijo adoptivo que en su vida era el Lich, Pan de canela con la princesa Flama, la princesa grumosa, todos saludaron al ver el helicóptero.

Uno de los jóvenes cadetes de la guardia banana reconoció a su héroe y lo vitoreó.

-Eh Rob P*tooo :D!-

-Banana chupaj*piiii :D ejejejeje-

Al ver que todos los habitantes e invitados de otros los saludaban, Finn y Jake por ser los héroes de OOO, Rob por aparecerse en todas las dimensiones.

Como muestra de gratitud, Rob se bajó los pantalones meneando las nalgas para sus admiradores.

\- dedicada con amor mamones! :D –

Ya encima del estadio, en él , se podían a apreciar a algunos de los invitados reales, estaban Steven universe con las gemas de crystal y las diamantes incluso, La familia Watterson, Mordecai y Rigby, ellos si o si tenían que estar, ya que eran bien amigos de Finn y Jake, ellos estuvieron presentes en el final de su serie, y ahora era el final de la suya.

También asistieron, Tio grandpa con Pizza Steve y el señor Gus, Clarence con Sumo y Jeff, los jóvenes titanes, Ok,ko , las chicas superpoderosas, las clásicas y las del reboot, ellas no se llevaban bien y sus lugares quedaban bien lejos de ellas esa era la única condición que pidieron las originales a los jefes de Cartoon network.

De los clásicos estaban los inolvidables veteranos, El niño genio Dexter, los Eds, Johnny bravo, la vaca y su hermano pollito, los chicos del barrio, los de mansión Foster, Lazlo y sus compas del campamento, todos en traje de gala, a diferencia de los cartoons modernos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran pantalla de cine listo para emitir el episodio final de la serie.

En el helicóptero que ya se encontraba sobrevolando el estadio, al muy pajero de Rob se le ocurrió mirar en su telefono un video Hentai.

-Che mirá Jake, dibujan bien a los trabucos estos japos juajua-

Jake solo ignoró las guarandagas del chico interdimensional y suspiró, de repente un mensaje de texto llegó al telefono de Rob, de parte de la dulce princesa.

"Bye bye Troglodita retrasada LOL ;)"

Rob observó el mensaje incrédulo y en shock, la voz del piloto lo sacó de su trance.

-Bien, esta todo listo para saltar chicos-

-Pará un poco ¿saltar? ¿saltar del helicóptero?-

Finn y Jake asintieron.

-Están locos muchachos, la punta de la verga salto yo-

-¿Ni siquiera por esto amigo?- dijo Jake sacando su paquete de comida chatarra favorita.

-Uy Doritos! Dámelos dámelos! :D-

Jake arrojó los doritos hacia afuera del helicóptero haciendo que Rob saltara en su persecución, el pelinegro se dio cuenta en el último momento de la estupidez reciclable que acababa de cometer ,ahora se encontraba cayendo al vacio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Abajo en el estadio, todos los presentes recibieron a la invitada más importante.

-Y con ustedes, la dulce princesa!- anunciaba uno de los banana guardia, todos la aplaudieron y vitorearon, mientras ella saludaba con su sonrisa y con la mano en alto, para su mala muerte, a Finn y Jake les falló el cálculo, Para sorpresa de todos, Rob aterrizó sobre la dulce princesa causando un silencio en todo el estadio entero, que el pelinegro sobreviviera a la caída no era sorpresa para nadie.

-ACÁ ESTOY :D!

-¡quítate de encima Rob!- dijo la chica rosada molesta.

Todos los cartoons lo aplaudieron y vitorearon al tarado multversal tal como hicieron con la princesa, pues quien no lo ha visto ni ha tenido sus aventuras, armando desmadre como siempre.

-Gracias gracias son mi pinche razón de ser chicos!- decía Rob lagrimeando de forma cómica.

Sintió algo aterrizar en su cabeza.

-Oh, mis doritos, bueno, que esperan? Pasen ya el episodio, para eso estamos todos acá-

-¿ya te puedes quitar de encima mío Rob?- dijo la dulce princesa fastidiada.

-Uh disculpá-

Rob se acomodó en el asiento V.I.P junto a la dulce princesa, ella bufó molesta al no poder deshacerse del imbécil, pero por lo menos el pelinegro solo estaría aquí para ver la premiere después se largaría a otra parte.

No tardó mucho para que Marceline también llegara y se sentara junto a ellos, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de buen ver.

-Hola Rob, me alegra ver que hayas llegado- saludó la vampiro.

-Que onda Marcela alias martiñon naruto ben10 y Marie Kanker, referencia al doblaje dónde , no, ni loco me perdería el final de una de las mejores series animadas, y pensar que los jodidos de Nickelodeon los rechazaron. Ahora se estarán matando por que esta serie tiene fama casi mundial jajaja-

La dulce princesa se acercó a Marceline susurrando en su oído.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Rob Marceline-

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es Rob, es alguien bastante loco y osado,si, es raro al principio, pero verás que no es tan malo-

-si tu lo dices-

La noche había llegado, las luces del estadio se habían apagado, la gran pantalla se encendió, todos los cartoons invitados y habitantes del dulce reino guardaron silencio listo para disfrutar del episodio final.

 _(Come along with me)_

 _Hora de aventura_

 _Llama a tus amigos_

 _Vaamos a tierras muy lejanas…_

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, gracias Hora de aventura por los épicos momentos y sus personajes (2010-2018)**

 **El personaje de Rob es un OC de parodias a series y sus fandoms, estos son los fics donde aparece.**

 **-Star vs las fuerzas de Rob (debut)**

 **-La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob**

 **-Un chico diez chicas y Rob-**

 **-Rob contra Black hat**

 **-Rob visita Grojband.**

 **Saludos a todos :D**


End file.
